A Strange Experiment
by Jagger3
Summary: Stein is trying out a new experiment; but unfortunatly he needs a willing subject. Here comes Spirit with a secret that needs to be let out. They both find a simple way to get what they want; but somebody has to bend. Literally and figmentavily. Yaoi!


Stein was walking alone down a street a few blocks from his home. His hands were deep in his pockets and his thoughts were far away. His normal crazed expression was gone, replaced by a pensive brooding look that only added to the sinister aura he gave off. His shoes clacked off the cobble stones as he walked. Across the street a red haired death scythe was leaving a bar, laughing and waving good bye at his companions. The red headed man's green eyes slid over and any trace of drunkenness vanished instantly at the sight of the stitched up doctor fiddling with his bolt.

Stein however, ignored Spirit completely and continued his funeral march down the street, pulling out a cigarette and sticking it in his mouth without bothering to light it. After a few seconds he was aware of somebody falling into step beside him, glancing over he noted Spirit's twitchy look and felt his mood lift slightly.

"Stein, why are you here?"Spirit asked cautiously, ready to flee for his life if his old friend started talking crazy.

The mad doctor sighed deeply and gazed around the dark street, "In truth? I was merely lonely."

Spirit blinked and studied the doctor's slumped shoulders and worn out expression, "You look like shit." He murmured, grinning when Stein rolled his eyes and started turning his bolt.

"Yes well I've been having a little trouble with an experiment lately." He hid a grin when Spirit spasumed and continued, "You have nothing to worry about, even though I need a weapon subject, but the subject has to be entirely willing." Stein frowned and let his hand fall to his side, "It's impossible to find somebody who'd give themselves over to the good of science."

Spirit snorted, "I wonder why."

They turned a corner and walked in silence, they're footsteps falling into a familiar pace as they strolled. A comfortable silence fell over the pair as they brooded about the experiment, finally Spirit broke the silence, "What kind of experiment is it?"

"Would you be willing to partake in it?" Stein asked, his glasses flashing in excitement.

"No! I just want to know what it is!" Spirit gasped, his eyes widening.

Stein fell back into step and cocked his head slightly, "Well I was curious if a weapon can feel the same as a meister. It's a simple test really, something you happen to love to do."

Spirit blinked, "You mean drink? Or talk to Maka?"

"No, any idiot can do that, although you haven't mastered the last one completely." Stein replied with crushing bluntness.

Spirit pouted and trudged after his old meister, "So what's the test?"

"Intercourse." Stein said simply, without so much as a fazed expression.

It took a minute to sink in because Spirit's mind was still firmly fixed on scalpels, scars, and pain. He blinked and gaped at the doctor, "You mean you want to fuck a weapon!"

"To put it bluntly, yes." Stein sighed, straightening his mauled lab coat. He stared vapidly from under his silver hair, "So as you can imagine it's almost impossible to find a willing subject."

Spirit felt slightly guilty but immediately shoved the feeling away, "Uhnm…what would the person have to do?"

Stein chuckled and lit his cigarette, "Nothing unusual, just be bottom."

"Who'd be top?" Spirit asked, his curiosity dulling his sense of precaution.

"Myself of course." Stein said, turning another corner and looked up at his looming house. "Would you like some tea? I have appreciated your company so far. And don't worry, I won't spike it. The subject has to be willing, remember?" He repeated, aware of Spirits deep instinct to flee down the street screaming.

The doctor twisted his bolt once more for good measure and then let himself in to his house, smiling to himself when Spirit followed silently. He hadn't been lying, it was rather lonely to be a genius and Spirit's company was very much welcomed. He also wouldn't spike the tea, as much as he wanted to, because the subject, unfortunately, must be willing.

They sat on his stitched together couch and drank in comfortable silence, thinking about the same thing. Spirit kept glancing at Stein and felt the small guilt rise up at his old meister's unhappiness. He sighed heavily and set his empty cup down, hating himself, "I guess…I mean I wouldn't mind…but no scarring ok?"

Stein came out of his stupor and stared at his old weapon, "You mean you'll do it?"

Spirit mumbled something that was probably best left to the imagination before replying, "Yea I mean…sure I'll do it."

The doctor's melancholy face broke into a massive grin, his true personality shining, "Finally! A willing subject!"He set his tea down and leapt to his feet, grabbed Spirit by the hand, and dragged him off down some hallway. Spirit immediately regretted his decision, but some part of him, some deep deep part, was excited about having sex with Stein. It was his deepest, most secret fantasy that no one knew about. Stein bounded ahead of him and Spirit followed willingly, not needing to be dragged, and his excitement mounted, Stein was right; _finally! _

They flew into the bedroom and Stein had barley shut the door when whatever self control Spirit had for the past years finally cracked and shattered. He shoved Stein against the door and kissed him feverishly, groaning at the amazing flavor that flooded his mind.

Stein responded immediately, gripping the crimson hair and kissing back, biting on Spirit's lower lip for more access which was willingly granted to him. He explored the cavern with his tongue, logging away the delicious flavor he found there, a mix of beer, tea, and something that made him crave for more, a taste only Spirit possessed. His hands traveled downwards and wrapped around the red head's ass, kneading the round flesh.

Spirit silently begged for more, hanging his head and moaning when he felt his entrance being probed through his pants. The red head felt his face heat up in lust and yearning as he ripped Stein's lab coat off his shoulders and tossed it to the ground.

Stein growled and moved forward, backing Spirit up until his legs his the bed and he buckled backwards, falling in a heap on the stitched up gray comforter. In a blurry haste they shed their clothes and latched onto one another; neither knowing where the crazed passion and lust was coming from, nor did they care. The doctor ran his hands over Spirit's marked and scarred body, leaning down and tracing his tongue over the small neat little scars, making the red head's body tingle and ache.

Spirit copied the movement with his fingers, tracing along the rough uneven stitches that covered the crazed scientists own body. He'd never imagined that he'd finally get to have Stein, even if it was for only a little bit. The red head groaned and wrapped his arms around the doctor's shoulders, dragging him down for a heated kiss.

Their tongues collided in a shower of sparks and twin moans erupted from the pair of them. Stein hovered above Spirit, straddling him easily, and ground down on the withering red head, causing them both to pant at the courses of pleasure streaming through their veins.

Stein shifted backwards and settled between the red head's legs down by his knees and reached over, wrapping his hand around the base of his subject's erection.

"A-ah!" Spirit gasped, arching off the bed and closing his eyes as the doctor's sinful hand continued to pleasure him, sending waved of magma intense heat through his body, "Oh god Stein…"

The silver haired doctor grinned and reached across the bed and snatched a bottle of lube. He'd been planning on taking his subject dry but with Spirit…well it was a little different. He poured a generous amount on his hand but was interrupted by the red head. Spirit sat up, his eyes half closed and dark from lust, and scoped the lube from Stein's hands. He grinned and reached down, sliding the cool slick liquid over the silver haired doctor's member.

Stein bit his lower lip and held back a groan, Spirit's hands knew exactly where to apply slight pressure, or drag teasingly over the tender spots. It felt so good…

Spirit drew his hand away and whipped the rest on the bed, before flopping back into the sheets and arching his legs wantonly.

Stein spread the weapon's legs and climbed back on top of Spirit, he slid two fingers inside the warm cavern and stretched him quickly, his lust fueled by the whimpering and begging of his subject.

"Please, please just do it, Stein I need you…!" Spirit cried as Stein stabbed his prostate sending white hot pleasure rushing through his veins.

The words acted like poisonous honey on the doctor and he withdrew his fingers immediately, lingering at the entrance and playing with it, making Spirit's begging double in the desperate need to be pleasured.

Stein felt his own need grow so much it hurt. He braced himself on either side of Spirit's head and slid inside, dropping his head and groaning at the tight heat and friction that enveloped him, "S-Spirit…" He panted involuntarily. After several fiery seconds he was completely sheathed inside the passageway.

Spirit was shuddering and panting, arching off the bed wordlessly crying for more of the sharp painful pleasure that ripped through him oh so deliciously.

The doctor leaned down and bit the slick quivering flesh beneath him, tasting the thick rustic red wine that flowed from the mark. He lapped the blood up and moved upwards, kissing Spirit passionately and began thrusting into the hot entrance. Blood trickled down the red head's chin as his head snapped back and he cried out as his mind was surrendered to the blinding pleasure of his meister.

Stein felt the same toxic flowing through a part of him he didn't realize he had; no other person had made him feel this burning desire to conquer what was rightfully his. Spirit had always been his. The doctor picked up the pace and slammed repeatedly into Spirit, a deep anger and lust for his old weapon being released; he'd hated it when Maka's mother had taken Spirit away from him. The red headed weapon was HIS!

Spirit screamed as Stein pounded into his prostate mercilessly, it was too much! He screamed once more and felt his gut tighten with release, barley managing to form coherent words he cried, "Stein! I-I can't h-hold on! AH!"He arched off the bed, the blinding pleasure electrocuting his mind and body as he came over their chests and stomachs, his eyes scrunched shut from the intensity of his orgasm.

The velvet walls contracted violently and clamped down around Stein, forcing his release into the heated cavern. He shouted into Spirit's shoulder, muffling his cry of pleasure, and shuddered violently as he came. Pulling out shakily he dropped down next to Spirit's panting form and heaved a great sigh. He reached up and sluggishly turned his bolt a few notches before giving it up as a bad job.

Spirit's chest was still heaving as his vision flickered back from the most intense high he'd ever had in his life. "That was…amazing." He breathed, slipping into the welcome blackness of sleep.

Stein raised an eyebrow and smiled, "Amazing huh? I think it was just a little better than that…"

The next morning when Spirit awoke he was alone. It took him a moment to get his bearings and remember what had taken place last night. He blushed as he remembered the blinding pleasure that had practically knocked him unconscious and looked immediately for Stein. Of course, he was nowhere to be found. Spirit tried to quench the overwhelming feeling of grief that crashed over him, of course he was gone, and that had been nothing more than an experiment. He stood and shakily pulled on his clothes wincing at the sourness of his ass. He opened the door and walked into the living room only to be confronted with a steaming cup of tea.

"I figured you could use this." Stein said, handing the cup off to a flabbergasted Spirit before sitting back down on the couch and typing away at his laptop.

Spirit numbly sat next to Stein, careful of his ass, and tried to sip his tea nonchalantly, glancing at the computer screen every now and then.

Stein noticed the weapon's curiosity and smiled to himself, "I'm documenting the reactions of last night. Apparently when we were having sex our spirit waves connected, fueling our libidos. I cannot, however, begin to describe your taste…it's so unique…" he mused, looking puzzled.

"Well…maybe you need to have another taste…"Spirit murmured quietly, hardly daring to believe he'd be so lucky.

"Well a true experiment needs multiple trials." Stein sniffed, saving his work and closing out. He slid the laptop across the table and turned his bolt thoughtfully, "In fact, I believe I might need many, many more trails…but of course the subject has to be willing."

Spirit's mouth twitched and he set down his cup of tea, "Very willing, I assure you."

Stein reached over and placed his hand at the base of Spirit's head, drawing him close, "Good, because you're never getting away from me ever again."

"Never." Spirit agreed, and sealed the promise with a soul eating kiss.

The End.


End file.
